ღDiabolik Wonderlandღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Yui was just having a nice peaceful time in the garden with her sister until she saw a rabbit in a waistcoat, following the rabbit led her to fall down a rabbit hole and into a new world. There's people with bunny ears, cat ears, tails and more! There's also a fearsome King who wants Yui for himself! What will happen to Yui as she tries to get back home? Read and find out!
1. Where am I?

**Seriously you should except this from me now T-T, I had this idea when the Alice in Wonderland themed pics came out, I'm happy that now I'm finally writing it! I'll try to update my other fanfics as well.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a bright and sunny day at the Komori Mansion, the sun was shining and birds were singing, the wind was full of fresh cool air. The people that lived in this mansion were rich because the person who owned the mansion was a man named Seiji Komori, he is a priest, he has been one for over 10 years and he got paid a lot for his work and help. Seiji had two daughters, the eldest Yui and the youngest Koneko, they were very beautiful and kind, they often helped out in the church and played with some orphans who visited there, because of them more families came to the church which got Seiji a pay rise.

The eldest daughter, Yui Komori, is a beautiful 17 year old girl, she had platinum gold hair which glistened in the sunlight and glowed in the moonlight, her eyes were sherbet pink and her skin was a lovely pale colour. Her body figure was exceptionally and she lacked the size of her chest, although most girls would be angry by this Yui doesn't mind, the most noticeable thing of Yui's body figure were her legs, they were long and just about the right kind of skinny, her skin was also soft. Some people like Yui because of her beauty but most people like her because of her kindness,Yui was a kind and helpful girl, always helping people in need and giving them support, a reason why she has a lot of fans in her school. Boys are attached to her for her beauty and some for her kindness as well, most of the girls are friends with Yui but a small portion of them aren't, this is because of jealously. Some girls are jealous of Yui because she can easily talk to boy while they can't and a lot of the boys hand out and talk to Yui, which the others girls wont get. Yui doesn't do or say anything to their mean jokes, instead she smiles and continues to show kindness to them, although if they do go too far then Yui will set them straight.

The youngest daughter, Koneko Komori, is just as beautiful as her sister Yui, she too is 17 year's old and had sherbet pink eyes, but Koneko has light blue hair which she always keeps in a ponytail. Koneko is seen as an opposite of Yui because one she is hot-headed, two she is a pervert and three will get physical beat up the girls who do mean stuff to Yui or anyone else. Koneko's body figure is the exact same as Yui's and her skin was soft as well. A lot of girls like Koneko because of her 'prince' personality, whenever the girls see her they blush and try to ask her out which causes Koneko to flirt with them more, Seiji doesn't know about this and Yui tries to keep it that way. Koneko is kind and helpful like Yui as well but Koneko includes flirting in this which can annoy Yui a little, not a lot of boys are drawn to Koneko.

The two get along really well with each other, people describe them as 'lovers' because of the affection they give each other, Yui and Koneko are not bothered if someone calls them this. They try to lesson their affection down around their father and other guests but a lot of the times fail.

Today was a day off for the two girls, with doing a lot of work the day before they were currently tired, this is why they made their way into their back garden and rested on a tree, Koneko was sitting up while Yui was lying down with her head on Koneko's lap, Koneko ran her fingers through her sister's gold locks gently. She held a book in one hand reading it mentally, a few minuted when past before Yui lifted her head, Koneko looked at her questionably.

"Ah, I wanted to make a daisy chain" Koneko nodded and began to read again occasionally glancing at Yui who was making her daisy chain, Yui had gone long before something caught her eye, a white rabbit was running past her eyes, Yui got curious and stood up.

"Yui-chan?" Yui looked at her younger sister and smiled at her

"I'm just going for a walk okay" Koneko nodded and Yui walked down where she saw the rabbit hop, their garden was long was could easily be called a maze. Yui spotted the rabbit again, it was wearing a black-waist coat, a molecule and had a pocket watch.

 _That's weird, rabbits aren't suppose to wear those things_ Yui rubbed her eyes and blinked, thinking that she was seeing things but she wasn't.

"Dammit, I'm late!" the rabbit said

 _It can talk?!_ Yui was shocked by this, the rabbit set off again and Yui followed it, the rabbit lead her to a tree which had a rabbit-hole, it pooped down the hole. Yui ran to the hole and got down on her knees, she peaked her head through slowly and looked down, it was dark so she couldn't see anything. Yui then felt a push on her back making her fall into the rabbit hole, making her scream. As she was falling Yui saw cupboards and clocks on the sides of the very long rabbit hole, she saw many jars on shelf's which were also on the wall, she managed to see the labels on them.

 _ORANGE MARMALADE_

 _CHOCOLATE SPREAD_

 _VANILLA_ _FROSTING_

 _STRAWBERRY JAM_

 _They look like baking ingredients_ Yui thought

"I wonder how long I've been falling" she thought out loud, at last she hit the end on the tunnel and landed on her bottom, she winced and rubbed the sore body part as she stood up and looked around to where she was. The place she was in now was small like a cave, there was small door on one wall which Yui went to check out. She bent down on her knees again and opened tried to open the door.

It was locked.

Yui looked behind her to see a table with a small jar with a label on it, she walked over to the table and picked up the jar and read the label.

DRINK ME

 _Drink me?_ Yui then saw a small key on the table as well _That must be the key to unlock that door! Maybe this potion helps me get there since it's the only way I can go_ Yui then opened the jar and drank the yellow potion that was in it, she then picked up the jar and started to notice something.

Everything was getting bigger!

Yui looked around to see everything get bigger and bigger, it then suddenly stopped and again she looked around.

 _Why did everything get so big? Wait!_ Yui looked down at her self, now understanding what had happened

"I've shrunk!" Yui couldn't believe it, that's what the potion did! It made her shrink!

 _Ah I get it! It made me small enough to go through the door!_ Yui went back to the door and put the key in the lock, she turned it and she pushed the door open. When it opened Yui could see what lied behind it, there was a big green field with threes and hedges around the sides, behind the field was a castle, because of the distance Yui could only see it small but she was sure that it was big. Stepping onto the green grass she felt a wind breeze on her, it made her legs and arms shiver.

 _Wait why are my arms and legs cold? I was wearing a jumper and jeans_ It was then that Yui noticed her new outfit, it was in a the same style as a maids outfit, her's was pink with a white apron and white stockings, she was wearing pink open flats and a black headband that had a black bow on it in the middle.

"When did I change into this?!" Just a second ago Yui was wearing her pink jumper with two black bows on the chest area and denim jeans with black converse, was it because she was in this strange land?

Yui started to walk along the grass and viewed the trees along her way, they had pink cherry blossoms on which Yui found beautiful. Yui then heard rustling along the hedges and a complaining voice, Yui walked over to the hedges and stood on her tip-toes where she saw a man with white short hair, from Yui's view the man was facing away from her, not giving any look of his face but she could tell that he was wearing a black blazer and black trousers along with white boots. The man then quickly turned around sensing her presence and now Yui could see his face, he was a handsome man for sure, he has pale skin and res eyes, Yui could also now fully see what he was wearing which was of course a black blazer with the sleeves with a black shirt underneath that is ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath it which is longer and also ripped at the bottom and black trousers with white boots but he also wore a small chain loop on the bottom left side of the jacket and a wrist band on his left arm. But he looked weird.

Maybe that's because he had white bunny ears?!

Yui looked at the man who had become annoying by her staring.

"Oi, what do you think your looking at?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yui instantly apologized, she then climbed over the hedge and landed on her own two feet near the man "Ano, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?"

"Tch, why should I?" the man threw back with a glare that made Yui scared, but Yui stood her ground.

"B-Because I'm lost, I don't know where I am and I need to go home, I want too" Yui answered, the man was silent but held his glare Yui held her breath from his stare, unsure of what he might do.

"It's useless"

"Eh?"

"Wanting to go home" the man said "Once you step foot in here..." Yui jumped when the man instantly appeared in front of her, their nose's almost touching "you can never escape" he grabbed Yui, wrapping one hand around her waist to her arm and the other one holding her hair

"Nani?!"(1) Yui was surprised by the mans actions, what was he doing?! Yui then shuddered when she felt the man's breath of her neck, his nose was sniffing her skin

"You smell delicious" Yui turned her eyes to look at him, his glare was now gone and was replaced with a smirk "I bet you taste you taste good as well" he opened his mouth and Yui's eyes widened.

He had fangs!

"No!" Yui pushed him away with all her strength and ran away from him, the man did nothing but stood there, watching the girl get further and further away from him.

Yui ran as fast as she could through the filed and soon found herself in a forest, she stopped and leaned her hand on a tree catching her breath.

 _That man, what was he going to do to me? Why did he have fangs? He couldn't possibly be a_ Yui took a few deep breaths before she gave herself the OK, she looked around the forest, the trees were high up and just like the grass the leaved were a fresh green colour. Yui put her hands together, her fingers intertwining with each other because of the nerves around her body were on, she took a few steps and sighed.

 _Why do I go? I need to get back home to Nee-chan and Father_

"Look what we have here, Ni-san" Yui jumped when two man jumped from the tree and landed in front of her. One of them had ruffled rusty blond hair with a part on the left side, he has a sharp gold eye with a slit down. He was a black eye patch covering the left side of his teal glasses along with his left eye. The eye patch has two thin white lines crisscrossed over it, he also had three blue studs in his right ear, and the one in the middle is smaller than the other two. He was wearing a black shirt with a white long sleeved shirt over it that has a white ribbon on top of another black one below the collar and black armbands on the upper arms. He wore a black vest with crests on the right lapel and ruffles on the bottom, He also wore black gloves with dark plaid pants and black boots. He also wore a gold chain pendant with a red coffin on it around his neck and draped over his chest. There is a chain around his waist which goes around his tail as well. His fluffy tail is about the same color as his hair. H was hearing a top hate with a blue ribbon around the the end of it.

The other one had white hair with dark purple-brown fringes at the tips and sharp golden eyes which resemble snake eyes. He wore a black scarf with crests embroidered on it; the scarf covers the bottom portion of his face and is wrapped around his shoulders and draped along his arms. He also wears white gloves. His wore a black school jacket with a black button-up shirt with a sort of bow tie or cravat on the collar, He wears it with the dark uniform pants with a white belt and black boots that have crests similar to the ones on his scarf. He also wore a top hat but with a red ribbon.

"She's cute isn't she?" the man with the tail spoke, he smirked at the frighted girl before him.

"A human" spoke the man with the scarf, his voice was deeper then the other man's

"A-Ano" Yui stuttered "W-Who are you?" First she saw a man with bunny ears now she was seeing a man with a tail! Did everyone have a animal part on their bodies? Yui didn't think so because the man with the scarf didn't seem to have any animal features but she figured that they might be under his scarf.

"We're vampires" the man in the scarf answered "I am Carla, Carla Tsukinami and this is Shin Tsukinami, my younger brother" The man in the tail who was called Shin gave a little wave with his hand

"Yo, human"

"V-vampires?" Yui repeated "They're not real!" Her mind then went back and showed her the memory with the man with white hair, he had fangs, just like a vampire is suppose to have, her eyes widened in fear "They can't be..."

"They are" Carla said

"Want us to show you?" Shin smirked, Yui stepped back as he began walking towards her

"N-no!" Yui then began to ran away but Shin caught her wrists and spun her round to face him, his other hand went to her hair and gripped the strands tightly making Yui wince in pain, he moved her head to the side to reveal the skin of her neck.

"Ah, you haven't been bitten yet, that'll make me your first" Shin leaned towards her neck and gave it a lick which made Yui shudder.

"Please don't!" Yui used her free hand to hit his chest hoping to loosen his grip on her to escape, unfortunately that didn't work, instead Shin pulled Yui close to his chest, not giving them any space.

"Tch, quit moving human!" his voice held annoyance "This is what you were born to do so accept it obediently" Shin got closer to her neck and opened his mouth, showing his fangs, he was about to go in for the bite.

"Shin, stop" his older brother demanded, Shin turned to look at his brother who was holding his blank yet hard facial expression, giving a 'tch' he let go of Yui who did not move, scared by what just happened.

"Ni-san your no fun"

"Shut up" Carla said "There is no need to drink her blood, yet" Yui shivered when Carla said the word 'yet'

 _So they really are going to suck my blood, but when?_

"T-thank you Carla-san" Yui bowed to the man who just looked at the blonde girl

"There's no need human" he said "Why are you here?" he asked

"Ah well back at my home I saw a rabbit in a waistcoat and followed it here, I then saw a man with white hair and white bunny ears, he also tried to suck my blood" Yui explained "I'm trying to find my way home"

"Why?" Shin asked still wearing his smirk "Just stay here and be our prey"

"One I'm not anyone's prey and two I need to get home, I want to be with my father and Nee-chan"

"Nee-chan? So you have a sister" Carla said

"Yes" Yui answered

 _No I shouldn't of said that! What if they go after Nee-chan and father? I don't want them to get hurt_

"We wont" Carla said

"Eh?"

"We won't harm your sister and father, we can't get out of here" said Shin "If we did know how to get out he wouldn't be here"

"I-I see" Yui said as she put her hands together again "Then will you, umm, can you help me?" she asked them

"We could" Shin teased "But is way better to see you do it yourself, since you don't know your way around here it'll be good entertainment to see you get lost" Carla hummed in agreement

"But-"

"Bye bye human"

"Wait!" Before Yui could run to them they disappeared leaving Yui alone, she signed at the lack of help she was getting.

 _I'll be entertainment uh? Such cruel words_

Yui then began to walk again, hoping to find a path to lead her way back home, seeing the people she ran into today she hoped that she wouldn't see more of them.

 **LONGEST FIRST CHAPTER EVER! HIGH FIVE BROS! *coughs* Anyway here's the first chap, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please give reviews~**

 **1- 'nani' is the japanese word for 'what'**

 **^~^  
See You.**


	2. Sucked by two vampires

**Chapter 2**

The blonde human girl signed as she yet again was lost, trying to find your way out of a forest is hard because everything looks the same, to make things harder there were no signs! Yui was desperate to get home. A few minutes later she still couldn't find an exit, the blonde was starting to loose hope in getting home.

 _Will I ever get back home?_

Yui then remembered Shin's words from their encounter just a few hours ago.

" _If we did know how to get out we wouldn't be here"_

"Does that mean that they want to escape this land as well?" Yui stood still for a moment, thinking over thoughts on her head. How was she going to get out of this weird place? Will she ever find a exit? Will she be stuck here forever?

 _No! I will get home, I have to!_

Yui began her journey again, the sound of grass crunching filled the air as she took her steps, every now and then Yui would look around the trees and bushes, in-case there was a secret door like previously. Yui then heard a chuckle above her, she quickly looked above her to find a young looking boy with light purple hair which matched his, he also had dark undertones beneath his eyes, Yui thought that this boy didn't sleep much. The boy was wearing a black school jacket over a maroon-colored vest with a red, string tie and a white undershirt with a ruffled Victorian collar, which are worn with black pants. He also wears short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes. He also wore purple cat ears and a purple tail, oh and he had a teddy bear in his hands that wore an eye-patch with a pink waistcoat with black outlines.

"Look Teddy, a human, she looks stupid doesn't she?" the boy said to his stuffed bear which said nothing but Kanato heard it's words "But, she looks smells delicious"

"Ano..who are you?" she asked politely, she didn't want to get on anyone's bad side in an unknown world to her. The boy looked at her, she felt uneasy by his stare.

"Why would you want to know that?" the boy then jumped of the tree and landed on the ground with his two feet, he had his stuffed bear wrapped in one of his arms. Yui stood still but kept her guard up, running into three strange people who are actually vampires made her do this, next she would have to learn how to react faster.

"It's only natural isn't it?" Yui threw back

"I suppose" the boy said and hugged his stuffed bear tighter "If you tell me your name then I'll tell you mine"

"Erm, I'm Yui"

"Kanato..." the boy said "and this is Teddy" he eyes leaded her to his stuffed bear.

"Ah, he's cute" Yui said, it was true that his stuffed bear was cute, even if it did have an eye patch but the pink waistcoat gives it more of a good look. The purple haired boy looked back at her with his light purple eyes.

"I am aware that Teddy is cute" Kanato said "He's more cuter then you human"

"Er, h-hai" Yui took offence to that, I mean who wouldn't? But she needed to avoid conflict "Um, what is this place?" she asked him.

"I'm not quite sure myself" Kanato replied, Yui was surprised by his answer. He didn't know? Doesn't he live here? She heard Kanato chuckle which brought her out of her thoughts.

"That confused expression of yours, it's amusing, right Teddy?" He giggled which Yui found creepy.

"Do you know how I can get back to my home?"

"No" Kanato bluntly replied, he suddenly came closer to Yui and sniffed her, Yui jumped back as he did this.

"W-what are you doing?" Was he a vampire as well? Yui kept thinking of a plan to escape from the vampire boy.

"You smell yummy" he grabbed her shoulder tightly and sniffed her neck, Yui pushed him away and kept her arms in-front of her, so that if Kanato did anything else Yui could push him away again. "Ah, you must of meet some other vampires"

"H-hai" Yui said "But they didn't suck my blood"

"Because you pushed them away like I did right?" Kanato said "Most humans wouldn't muster that much strength when they're scared" Kanato then wrapped both arms around Teddy "It's funny when humans are scared"

"A-ano-" Yui was about to ask Kanato a question but a loud rumbling noise cut her off, she blushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach, she must be hungry.

 _Well I did only eat a few hours earlier before falling into this world_ Yui reminded herself

"Your hungry" Kanato stated "If you want follow me" Kanato the turned his back to Yui and began walking, Yui jogged to catch up with the purple haired boy.

"Why are we going?"

"A tea party" Tea party? Yui wondered what kind of tea party Kanato was taking her too, she had a feeling that it wasn't like the ones she had as a child back at her home. The duo traveled in silence.

As Yui followed Kanato she looked around to notice anything that she would remember, if something bad was going to happen to her she would run but it would help to memorize stuff to know where she was. Soon Yui found a path that she and Kanato would now walk on, the trees began to span out and flowers began to show, they were fully bloomed and had lovely vibrant colours, there was then a big space that the path lead too. Yui then got to see where Kanato had led her too.

The path had lead to a wide space surrounded by trees and flowers, in the middle was a big long table that you would see in rich people's houses, the chairs were placed like that as well. There were many cakes and sweets laid beautifully on the table, there were also teacups on napkins and a teapot near a vase of red roses.

Yui then saw a man who was sitting at the top of the table, he had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, a mole on the right side of his chin, and green eyes. He wore a black uniform jacket over a red jacket that has fur bordering the hood, under that is a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie, he wears black pants that go only to his knees and a green fedora with a red ribbon around it, Yui figured that it was tied into a bow at the back since she could see two pieces of it at the side of his head. There was also a white card that was tucked into the ribbon of his fedora, it had 10/6 written on it. The man also had a green bow tie, he was looking at them with a smile which for some reason Yui didn't like.

"Ah Kanato-kun what a surprise to see you here" the man said

"I always come here Laito" Kanato said, Laito gave a little chuckle before speaking

"I know~ I was joking around"

"Well don't, it annoys me" Kanato then took the end seat of the side of the table, sitting far way from the man named 'Laito'.

"Aww Kanato-kun~ why won't you sit next to me?" Laito asked the young boy.

"Because I hate you" Kanato answered, his answer made Laito pout.

"Your so mean Kanato-kun" he faked a tear and wiped it away, the scene made Yui let out a giggle which made Laito turn to her "Oh, who do we have here~" he leaned forward on the table and laid his faces on his laced hands, a smile was now back on his face.

"I'm Yui, Yui Komori" she greeted Laito, Yui came closer to the table but didn't sit down, it wouldn't be polite is she did without having permission.

"He~ a human" Laito said with interest "Here, come sit next to me" Yui hesitated but sat next to the man, Yui sat uncomfortably by his stare on her "Your cute Yui-chan"

"T-thank you" Yui's blushed by his compliment, she had been called cute many times but it always made her blush.

"But your name doesn't fit well with your cute appearance" Laito said "Therefor I will call you Bitch-chan"

"Eh!" 'Bitch-chan'?! He was basically calling her a Bitch, even with the 'chan' on! "Ano, that name is bit rude isn't it?"

"Of course not Bitch-chan~ you see 'bitch' is a name of a female dog, and dogs are cute" Laito explained "They're cute as you"

 _I still feel insulted_ Yui said in her head

"Please be quiet Laito, me and Teddy are trying to eat" Kanato demanded as he ate a piece of chocolate cake, asking Teddy if he wanted some who gave no reply and continued to eat.

"Don't be bothered by him" Laito said as he waved his hand "Try some cake Bitch-chan, I promise that they're delicious" he then smirked "Or do you want me to feed you?" Laito moved closer to Yui who was now blushing more then she a minute ago, she moved a little bit away from Laito.

"N-No thank you, I can do it myself" Yui then used a fork to pick up a piece of strawberry cake, as soon as the cake touched her tongue her taste buds went high "Delicious!"

"See" Laito smirked at Yui's happy expression "I was right wasn't I?" Yui nodded as she took another bite of the delicious strawberry cake, soon the cake was gone from it's plate, leaving a few crumbs.

"Looks like you enjoyed the cake Yui-san" Kanato said as he had finished his 3rd cake, Yui had a sweet tooth but she could never eat 3 slices of cake straight after another.

 _Kanato-kun must really like cakes_

"Hai, they were really delicious" Yui smiled at the boy

"That's right" Kanato then smiled, it was the first time Yui saw him smile, it was as creepy as his giggle, Yui didn't feel comfortable with him or Laito, they felt...strange, and not a good strange. But Yui stayed with them, she needed to get out of here and she could use their help, if they knew how of course, Yui also didn't want to be all alone as well, she wouldn't get anywhere then!

"So Bitch-chan" Yui looked at Laito even though he called her by the rude nickname "What brings a cute human like you here" Laito was now closer to Yui and she could now clearly see his eyes. They were a beautiful green colour, like emeralds, they had a bit of shine of them that made them light up. If Yui wasn't asked a question she would stare at them longer.

"Well, I was in the garden of my home with my sister when I saw a rabbit wearing a waistcoat, I found it strange so I followed it to a rabbit-hole. I must of fallen in to come into this land" Yui explained

"He~ interesting" Laito said

"You must of been really stupid to fall" Kanato said, Yui gave an awkward laugh

"I know" Yui scratched the back of her neck "I am clumsy"

"Bitch-chan is cute and clumsy, ha~ you'll be easy" Yui looked at Laito confused.

"Easy? What do you mean?" Laito smirked at her, his eyes had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"To suck of course" Before Yui knew it Laito had stood up and grabbed her, pulling her body close. The green eyed man smirked as he saw Yui struggle to get out of his hold "Ah ah ah Bitch-chan~ food needs to stay still when being eaten"

"Laito, do you want to die?" Kanato asked him with a glare, Laito chuckled at him.

"Just one bite wouldn't hurt Kanato-kun"

"Stop, let go!" Yui push her hands on his chest hoping to get away from him but he brought her body closer to his, Kanato sat still in his seat watching the scene taking place, his glare was till there.

"I won't stop you when your getting killed"

"Kanato-kun how much~ how could you say such things to your dear brother?"

 _Brother?!_ Yui was shocked, the two vampires were brothers? They didn't look anything alike and they had different personalities, no one could ever think that they were brothers. Yui clenched her teeth together as she felt Laito lick her neck, her heart starting to face in fear, she gasp as Laito finally bit into her skin, her hands fisted in his jacket, she let out a small noise of pain.

"Oshii~"(1)Laito moaned as he took another bite and sucked her blood, Yui could feel the power drain from her body, her hands slowly let go of Laito's jacket and fall to her side, her eyes began to slow. Her conscious was fading, the last thing she heard was Laito's voice.

"We're going to have a lot of fun from now on, Bitch-chan~"

 **Time skip**

Yui groggily opened her eyes, she blinked a few times before sitting up, she rubbed her eyes before seeing where she was. Currently she was in a queen size bed with a white duvet cover, it has wooden poles in every corner going up to make a huge wooden square that was the size of the bed. The room also had white wallpaper with black swirly lines going across the walls, the carpet was also a cream colour. To the left side of the bed was a small bedside table with a lamp on top and on the right side was a long mirror in a gold stand, on the wall opposite the bed was a medium size wooden desk with a matching chair. At the left wall there was a door which Yui thought lead to a another room and on the right wall was another door, which Yui thought was the way out of this room.

 _Where am I? I was in a land I don't know and now I'm in a room which I also don't know?!_

Yui signed and rubbed he head, images of Laito sucking her blood played in her mind, she gasped and touch her neck. She felt two marks on her neck, she whimpered and looked down. The human couldn't believe it, vampires were real, and one sucked her blood! She retreated her hand and placed it on the bed.

 _I want to go home already!_ Yui was frustrated that she couldn't find a way out of this wonderland, she was scared that she didn't know where she was and that vampires lived in this world. It was almost like a dream.

A dream? That's it! This must be a dream! Yui smiled in relief as she found a way to get out of her so called dream, she used her fingers to pinch her arm, it hurt but did nothing.

 _That's strange, a pinch is suppose to wake you up. Maybe if I do it harder_ Yui took her own advice and pinched her arm harder, she winced at the pain and still it did nothing.

 _So, this really isn't a dream_ Yui though sadly, she wished it was but it wasn't. She got out from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked fine even though a few strands of hair was sticking out, she pulled back her hair to reveal the bite marks made from the green eyed vampire, Yui remembered the fear and pain she felt when Laito bit her. Being bitten wasn't a nice feeling, Yui thought that from the beginning and she knew that it would be like that forever.

A knock came at the door making the girl jump, at first she was against opening the door but she didn't want to anger anybody.

"C-Come in" the door opened to reveal a tall, slender young man with hair that had a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients, it was almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it was neatly combed, his eyes eyes are a light red that were hidden behind glasses. He was wearing a black school jacket with a buttoned red vest over a black dress shirt with a perfect red tie, he wore it black uniform pants and black dress shoes. He also had bunny ears but they were brown, he was holding a sliver tray that had a silver polished teapot, a cup of sugar cubes, a small cup of milk and an empty tea cup with a spoon at the side. He walked into the room, Yui watched his every step as he set the tray down on her desk.

"Ano-"

"I'm here to make you tea" the man cut her off as he poured some tea into her cup and added two sugar cubes and milk into the teacup, he stirred the cup with the small teaspoon and looked at the girl who was scared of his hard and cold expression "Please drink and take a bath, I will bring you new clothes when you are done" he then walked to the door.

"A-Ano...thank you" the man looked back at girl who had put her hands together.

"Do not thank me, espically in the situation you are in"

"Situation? What do you mean? Also where am I?" Yui bombarded the unknown man with questions who didn't phase at all, he turned back towards the door and gave his words.

"You'll found out soon" Yui looked at the now shut door and signed, why couldn't someone answer her questions at least once with a good answer?! Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Yui went to the door on the left wall and opened it, she was surprised to find a bathroom with gold walls and flooring. There was counter top on the wall right next to the door, it had a large cupboard on the bottom and a sink with an gold outline, it also has a big mirror above it. At the end of the room was a big round white bath which stood on gold feet, on the wall next to it was a towel wrack with had a long creamy towel on it. Yui walked over to the bathtub and put on the hot water tap, she looked through the counter cabinets for some bath salts but didn't find any. Yui then turned off the hot water tap and put on the cold water tap, a few minutes later the temperature was just right and she turned the tap then undressed herself and got into the bathtub.

Yui winced as the warm water got in contact with her cold skin but it soon faded away, she leaned against the bathtub and signed, enjoying the relaxation. All the time she had her bath Yui couldn't help but think about her family, she really wanted to go back to them, but how? No one would give the answer she wanted when she asked them where she was and how can she get out, not to mention that everyone she met was a vampire! Yui was thinking that the place she was in now was filled and ruled with vampires which scared her, she didn't want to be stuck around blood sucking creatures that could easily kill you, Nevertheless less to say that Yui was not enjoying her stay away from home.

A while later Yui was done with her bath and wrapped herself in a towel and pulled the plug out, she went back into her room to find an outfit laid out for her on her bed, it was a blue jumper and black leggings with pink flat shoes, Yui blushed as she also clean underwear for, instead of her usual blue they were pink. Yui dried herself off and put them on and surprisingly they all fitted her well, even the underwear, the blue jumper ended just above her knees. Yui kept her gold heart necklace on and held her rosary in her hand. Should she put it on? Or should she hide it? Yui was positive that someone or everyone in this house would not like seeing her rosary but she wanted to keep it with her, it was given to her by her father, she and Koneko had had them ever since they were children. Yui gripped it and blushed as she put it in her bra, it wasn't the first time she'd done it but it still made her blush.

Yui looked over at the desk and saw the cup of tea the man had made, smelling it's sweet scent Yui went over to the desk and picked up the teacup gently, it had beautiful art work on it, Yui had a big feeling that this teacup was expensive. She then took a sip of the tea, smiling in delight at it's sweet taste, Yui found herself addicted to the taste and finished it quickly before she knew it, she poured herself another serving of tea and this time drank it slowly to avoid getting herself an upset stomach, also to savor the taste.

He door received a knock again, Yui put the teacup down on the tray and went over and opened the door, it was the man with the glasses again, he still had his hard and cold expression that made Yui shiver in fear.

"It's time for you to meet the King" he said

"King?" Yui repeated the word with confusion, there was a king here? The man nodded.

"Please follow me" Yui shut the door behind her and followed the man as he lead her through the place that held the room she had woken up in, it was dark and had a lot of gothic features, there were many doors, some had chains on them. _Why were some like that?_ Yui thought, as they continued to walk in silence they walked across a wall with had a number of huge windows next to each other, it showed the view of a garden with bushes filled of white and red roses, there was also a fountain in the middle with paths leading in four directions. Yui found the view beautiful.

"Ano, who are you?" she asked the man walking in front of her, the man turned his eyes to look at her

"Reiji Sakamaki" he answered and turned his eyes back focusing on leading the girl to the King.

"R-Reiji-san, thank you for the tea, it was very delicious" Yui thanked Reiji with a small smile, Reiji's face expression stayed the same.

"Of course it was, it was made by me" Reiji confidently said, Yui looked at him in awe.

"Reiji-san really made the tea? Wow!" Yui's smiled got bigger "Your very good"

"I thank you for the compliment" Reiji said, Yui still had her smile on as Reiji lead her to two big brown doors that had little patterns on them, Reiji knocked three times on the door.

"Enter" Reiji opened the door for Yui and waved his hand for her to enter, Yui slowly walked through the door and looked around, the room was big, very big and had big windows on the end wall where there was steps leading to a small platform with a chair on, but there was a man sat in the chair. The man had unruly, reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends, narrow green eyes, and a fair complexion. He wore a black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and a undone red tie around his neck and the right collar of the shirt, he wore black pants, the right leg rolled up to his knees, and a pair of red and black sneakers. He also wore a red cape with white ruffles at the bottom, on his head he wore a gold crown with red jewels, in his hand he held a gold staff with a red love heart at the top, seeing the girl enter his room he smirked and waved his hand at Reiji "Leave" Reiji bowed and shut the door gently behind him without a word. Yui looked at the man waiting for what will happen to her.

The man looked at her, his face still holding a smirk and stood up "So, your the girl who appeared in my land" he walked down the steps that lead to his throne, his cape dragging behind him.

"H-hai" Yui stuttered and bowed to him, needing to act polite in-front of a King, he chuckled at her action

"That's nice, I like it when people bow for me" he walked closer to Yui who blushed at how close he got to her, she could see just how beautiful his face was.

"Ano, I don't suppose you could tell me where I am"

"Your in Ore-sama's land" the man answered

 _Ore...-sama?_ "Ore-sama?"

"That's me" the man said proudly "Also known as Ayato, everything on this land belongs to me, the people you have seen around are my servants"

"T-that mus be nice for you" Yui said trying to be nice

"Right! They will do anything I say when I want them too, it's real fun" Ayato then grabbed a lock of Yui's platinum blonde hair and twirled it with his fingers "Including you" Yui's widen and she stepped back, shocked by his words.

"W-What?" Ayato smirked at her scared expression, it made his evil desires rise.

"You belong to me now" As Ayato took a step towards her Yui ran towards the door, she managed to open it but it got slammed shut by Ayato's single hand, Yui turned around and saw Ayato, who had dropped his staff on the floor, he caged her in and Yui's back hit the door. Ayato pulled Yui's hair to the side to reveal her neck, his thirst for blood raised, however, his eyes narrowed as he found a bite mark on her neck. "Tch, someone already bit you!" Yui closed her eyes and flinched by his loud voice, she opened her eyes to see Ayato's angry face "Who did it! Who sucked your blood before me!"

"Ow!" Yui winced as Ayato's grip on her hair tightened, he leaned his face closer to her neck and inspected the bite, his teeth gritted together as he found hid answer.

"Dammit it was Laito!" Yui was shocked that Ayato could tell who had bitten her, she jumped as he licked the wound.

"Please, don't" Yui whimpered as Ayato gave her neck another lick

"I'll get rod of that mark, I'll make sure that you'll belong to me" without warning Ayato bit onto the bite mark Laito had made, Yui gasped and let out a small scream as she felt fangs digging into her skin, her hands fisted onto Ayato's blazer, the pain was returning, and so was the fear. Ayato pulled back with a thin layer of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"What is this? It's sweeter then anything I've ever tasted before" his smirked widened and his eyes shone with excitement "I like you" he went and bit down on another place of Yui's neck. Yui looked up at the ceiling, her eyes closing slowly as she felt herself drift away again.

 **Chapter 2 is here and it's the longest chapter I've ever done! I'm so proud :) I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more!**

 **^~^  
See You.**


End file.
